My Life has totally changed
by MllxSakura974
Summary: Que feriez vous si vous changiez complètement de milieu, mais que votre vie restait la même ? Que vous n'arriviez pas à tourner la page ? Que votre vie était et restait toujours la même ? C'est ce que se demandait Naruto Namikaze, avant que deux nouveaux élèves ne débarquent dans sa classe... pas si nouveaux que ça d'ailleurs...
1. 0 - Prologue : Changements ? Aucun

**Auteur :** MllxSakura974

**Titre :** My Life has totally changed

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/Yaoi/UA

**Rating :** T [Si besoin, quand ce sera... plus... chaud, j'augmenterais le rating.]

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru/

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, et tous les personnages présents dans cette fictions appartiennent entièrement au grand et magnifique **Masashi Kishimo****to**, et pas à moi, malheureusement...

* * *

**Notes : **

Ceci est ma première fiction, elle est donc, forcément, non complète, nulle, mal écrite, trop courte, ou tout ce que vous voudrez, vous pouvez le dire, je le sais très bien, **néanmoins**, je n'accepterais pas les reviews **répétitives** et/ou **dégradantes** vis à vis de moi-même, que l'on soit d'accord, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas digne de Victor Hugo, ce n'est pas la peine de me le faire remarquer à chaque chapitre, je l'ai très bien remarqué toute seule, **par contre**, j'accepte les reviews critiques **constructives**, rien que vos conseils m'aideront beaucoup à m'améliorer.

La fiction sera renouvelée régulièrement, dans la mesure du possible pour moi, à raison d'**un** chapitre par **semaine**.

Et enfin, je m'adresse à vous, chers HOMOPHOBES, ANTIS-YAOI, ANTIS SASUNARU, vous pouvez PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN, MERCI.

Donc je vous dis au revoir, et j'espère vous revoir pour un prochain chapitre ! [En espérant que la fiction vous plaise...]

* * *

**Comment lire la fiction ?** [Passez votre chemin si ça ne vous intéresse pas...]

_les pensées des personnages_ **[A PART DANS LE PROLOGUE, où elles sont également en caractères gras.]**_ seront en italique._

Les dialogues normaux entre personnages se feront...

- ... entre guillements comme cela.

_Des pensées de personnages peuvent_ être placées au milieu de phrase, et le seront, _normalement_, de toute façon.

* * *

**Prologue - Changements ? Aucun.**

*Driiing *

Encore ce bruit, encore et toujours, ce même bruit, ce même réveil qui sonne chaque jour à la même heure, alors qu'il est déjà levé depuis un moment... Chaque matin, la même rengaine, il se lève, se lave, s'habille, prends son petit-déjeuner puis pars en cours... Le même début de journée en boucle et en boucle depuis presque 10 ans déjà...

_**Mais aujourd'hui ça va changer !**_

Naruto Namikaze, 16 ans, grand, musclé, 1m75, une belle peau halée… des cheveux blonds à en faire pâlir le soleil et des yeux bleus à en faire jalouser la mer...

_**Aujourd'hui tout ça va changer !**_

07 h 01... il descend les escaliers, traverse le couloir jonché de cartons, tous plus grands les uns que les autres, dit au revoir à sa mère, à peine levée, ses longs cheveux rouges encore en bataille et ses yeux marrons encore fatigués par les limbes du sommeil... ouvre la grande porté d'entrée au bout du couloir, la referme et descend les marches devant chez lui, la voiture n'est pas devant la maison, son père vient de partir au travail...

_**Comme d'habitude...**_

Il sort du jardin, traverse la rue en regardant autour de lui, la rue est déserte, les maisons alentour encore fermées, tiens, une personne sort pour aller au travail, leur voisin...

_**Rien n'a changé.**_

Il tourne, prenant la petite ruelle à sa droite, qui mène sur une grande rue, toujours jonchée de monde, peut importe l'heure, de la journée, ou du soir... Des ivrognes, des hommes d'affaires, des policiers, des enfants, des jeunes filles, des jeunes mères portant leur enfant à bout de bras, des drogués, des étudiants allants à leurs écoles, des vieilles personnes…

_**Toujours la même chose…**_

Il rentre dans la bouche de métro, toujours aussi jonchée de monde, descend les escaliers, toujours aussi longs, bondés et chiants, quel que soit l'endroit et attends le métro, regardant aux alentours, les publicités, des jouets pour enfants, des magazines, des crèmes de beauté, soit-disant rajeunissantes, des spectacles divers et variés, où personne n'ira... Quelques sans-abri mendiants des pièces, dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour assez d'argent pour avoir une vie stable…

_**Comme d'habitude…**_

Le train arrive, il essaye de se frayer un passage à travers cette foule de gens, il entrevoit enfin le wagon... Tiens un chemin ! Il arrive dans le wagon, bousculant deux ou trois personnes sur son passage, qui lui lancent des regards noirs, il les ignore royalement et s'assoie, branchant ses écouteurs sur son téléphone, les encastrant dans ses oreilles, pour essayer d'échapper au bruit incessant des voix autour de lui...

_**Rien ne change !**_

Le train démarre enfin, laissant derrière lui la station et quelques personnes arrivées en retard en train de regarder le train s'éloigner d'une expression brisée, car ils seront encore une énième fois en retard à leur travail, ou à leurs rendez-vous respectifs... Il ferme les yeux, essayant de se caler sur le rythme de la musique dans ses oreilles, oubliant les pleurs dans jeunes enfants et les bruits incessants à ses côtés... Le train arrive enfin, il se lève, gardant toujours les écouteurs dans ses oreilles... Descendant du train, longeant les grands couloirs et montant les escaliers... il arrive enfin en haut... à l'air libre... se retrouvant à l'autre bout de la ville...

_**Mais ça va changer !**_

Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre...7 h 25, juste à l'heure... Il traverse la grande avenue, arrivant dans une impasse, il regarde autour de lui, un grand portail gris, de grandes grilles de la même couleur, des murs couleur rose corail... à part la couleur des murs, on se croirait devant une prison... Il lève la tête vers la pancarte accrochée sur l'entrée principale sur laquelle trône fièrement le nom du lycée... « Lycée de Konoha » le meilleur lycée de tout le Japon, il traverse les grandes grilles, regarde devant lui, la grande cour, les grands bâtiments, les cerisiers en fleurs, les parcs fleuris, les grands bancs de couleurs diverses et variées qui remplissent les coins de la cour…

_**Oui, maintenant, je vais changer, tout va changer !**_


	2. 0 - Chapitre 1 - Nouveau lycée

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, je devais le poster mardi, normalement, mais... panne d'inspiration pour la fin... d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de cette fin... mais je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, et j'espère que vous apprécierais le chapitre ! Je dis merci aux 3 reviewers ! ça m'encourage beaucoup , merci ! =D

Maintenant, je vous dis bonne lecture, et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre !

* * *

01 – Chapitre 1 – Nouveau Lycée.

Enfin, me voilà, là, dans la cour de mon nouveau lycée... Bien plus beau que l'ancien tiens, en même temps, je ne trouvais plus rien beau là-bas... après... Non, Naruto, arrête ne pense pas à ça, c'est fini, tout est derrière toi maintenant... Faut juste faire gaffe à pas faire de bourdes maintenant...

Je traverse la cour, enfin, plutôt, l'entrée de mon nouveau lycée, même si c'est plutôt grand, ce n'est que l'entrée... Je tourne vers la gauche, la droite...Accueil, accueil... Ah voilà...

Je rentre dans le bâtiment, déjà bien beau de l'extérieur, avec ses quatre étages, ça doit être le premier bâtiment de cours... avec ses murs multicolores, d'une couleur différente selon les salles... Il n'y a que les différentes colonnes qui séparent les salles qui soient blanches... Et ses fenêtres coulissantes d'un beau blanc cassé égal aux colonnes... l'intérieur est pas mal non plus... des murs bleus clair et un sol à carreau blanc-gris... mouai... j'me plaindrais pas avec mon ancien lycée aux murs gris et blanc... on se serait cru dans un hôpital... une prison, parfois... Je me présente à l'accueil... c'est une petite vieille qui y est affectée, brrr, elle me rappelle mon ancien lycée, avec son petit chignon retenu par un pic beige... sa longue robe grise et sa veste noire... tout ce qu'il y aurait d'extravagant chez elle, ce serais ses petites boucles d'oreilles à perles vertes et rouges... et surtout cet air mauvais placé sur son visage dont deux rides lui parcourent le front... Putain, vivement que je la vois plus...

« Euh, bonjour, je suis Naruto Namikaze, un nouvel élève, ce serais pour...

Oui je suis au courant, le bureau de la principale est juste derrière vous, à votre gauche.

Euh... merci...

…. »

Eh bah bordel... je vais vraiment éviter d'avoir à lui rendre visite une nouvelle fois à elle... Je tourne vers l'endroit qu'elle m'a mentionnée... une porte d'un bleu clair égal aux murs... entrouverte... je peux rentrer je pense... C'est une femme qui m'accueille... la principale donc... elle a déjà l'air bien plus aimable que la doyenne... elle a de longs cheveux blonds dont deux mèches lui encadrent le visage, coiffés en deux couettes dans son dos... des yeux noisettes, un tatouage en forme de losange de couleur mauve sur le front... Spécial pour une principale... Une sorte de haut de kimono de couleur gris... qui ouvre sa poitrine plutôt... opulente, il faut dire... eh bah bordel, avec une principale comme ça, je ne veux pas voir le reste des profs alors... elle porte un long hobi bleu serré à sa taille... et une longue veste verte..., elle a un visage stricte, certes, mais elle m'a l'air bien plus gentille derrière cet air...

« Bonjour, tu es le nouvel élève, Naruto Namikaze, c'est ça ?

_aimable dès le début, elle..._ Euh, oui, c'est ça...

Tu as rencontré la doyenne je crois ? Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je ne l'aime pas non plus...

…

Eh bah on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas trop bavard, mais là...

J'ai dû apprendre à me taire...

... Je vois, tu étais dans le lycée Hebi d'Oto avant c'est ça ?

_Putain, faite qu'elle n'approfondisse pas la question... _Ouai, c'est ça...

J'ai eu ton dossier. »

Un blanc fit place dans la discussion, avant que je ne me remette à parler, décidément, je n'aime pas la tournure que prends la discussion... je ne veux pas me rappeler ça...

« Et ?

J'y ai lu que tu avais été agressé verbalement, voir physiquement par plusieurs élèves du lycée... Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourrais-je savoir la raison de cet harcèlement ?

Non. _Direct, clair et précis... j'espère qu'elle ne va pas..._

J'aimerais vraiment savoir, ça pourrait éviter certaines choses, Naruto...

Comme quoi ? Qu'on m'harcèle à nouveau, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai appris à ne plus faire confiance qu'à moi-même maintenant.

Un des professeurs de ton ancien établissement est... un ancien ami à moi, Naruto, il s'appelle Orochimaru... »

Direct. Je devins blanc comme un linge à ce nom... Bordel, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Le pire prof que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie... S'il pouvait brûler en enfer ce serait bien...

« Si... vous le... connaissez, vous devez très bien savoir pourquoi on m'harcelait alors...

… C'est vrai alors...

…

Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, et ce n'est pas ici qu'il se passera le même genre de choses, crois moi.

...Merci...

Tiens, un plan du lycée, et ton carnet de correspondance, tu es en classe 2 B, ton professeur principal doit être en train de se présenter, il est au courant de ton arrivée, je te laisse y aller je pense que tu trouveras le chemin, de toutes façons, tu as un plan, encore bienvenue dans notre lycée, Naruto. »

Je sortis de la salle, ne fermant même pas la porte, courant à toute vitesse, là où me guidait mon instinct... Je me retrouvais devant un bâtiment, décidément, ils sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres les bâtiments de ce lycée... hop... quelques petits pas en arrière...ah, une pancarte... Bâtiment B... ok, quel étage elle avait dit déjà ? Ah, l'emploi du temps... 3 ème étage... salle 4... Maths... ok... Je gravissais les escaliers, à moitié dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était dit avant... c'est pas ici qu'il se passera le même genre de choses hein... j'espère bien... Je traversais le long couloir... des murs blancs... qui se dégradent en un rouge bordeaux en leurs bas...et un plafond tout aussi blanc... Salle 4... ah voilà...J'ouvre la porte... je sens que ça va être sympa aujourd'hui...

« Oui, c'est pour ?

_Ouah... un vieux... enfin, il n'a pas si l'air vieux que ça... mais avec ses cheveux gris... _Euh, je suis le nouvel élève...

Oui, on m'avait prévenu, viens te présenter. »

Je me plaçais à côté du professeur, sur l'estrade... faisant face à tous mes... nouveaux camarades... Eh bah sur le devant de la scène dès le début... elle va être sympa cette année... Je le sens...

« Bonjour, je suis Naruto Namikaze, le nouvel élève, j'ai 17 ans, comme à peu près tout le monde, je pense, je viens de déménager en ville, ce que j'aime... ça vous ne le saurez pas... _Tiens, j'ai réussi à leur décrocher un rire ou un sourire pour la plupart... houlà, y a un cachet d'aspirine au fond... il est aussi blanc que la neige ce mec... _par contre... que je le dise tout de suite... je n'aime pas les hypocrites... et les manipulateurs... et on va le dire aussi tout de suite mesdemoiselles, je ne suis pas intéressé !

...Bien... Mr Namikaze... allez vous asseoir près de Inuzuka là-bas, au fond... celui qui a des tatouages sur les joues... »

J'allais m'asseoir... j'avais quasiment tous les regards sur moi... à par un mec qui dormais...et le cachet d'aspirine... qui regardais fixement devant lui... on dirait un robot...je le sens pas celui là...

« Hé mec, wouah, bravo pour ce discourt, t'as refroidi toutes les filles de la classe d'un coup !

Hum, merci... ?

Kiba ! Et toi, c'est Naruto c'est ça ?

Inuzuka ! Vous parlerez avec Namikaze plus tard, suivez le reste du cours pour le moment !

Bon, on parlera plus tard, je suppose... _Eh bah il est strict le prof..._

Ouai, à la pause... »

On ne parla plus le reste de l'heure qui suivie, mais j'eus le temps de... le décrire... pull gris... jean marron... épaules plutôt larges et musclées... il doit être basketteur... visage fin... effectivement il a deux tatouages en formes de canines... ou de crocs... sur ses joues... des yeux noirs dont les pupilles sont plutôt allongées... comme des loups... ou des chiens... des cheveux bruns, coiffées en bataille... il a une corde autour de laquelle est attachée une canine dans le cou... Bordel, une vraie bombe... m'étonnerais qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie... Bon, travailles Naruto, travailles...

La cloche sonne, nous sortons de la salle, direction le prochain cours, je suis mon nouvel ami, en lui parlant de tous et de rien... les vacances, nos goûts, la famille... Il aime les chiens... m'aurais pas étonné... il a une sœur... qu'il déteste, bah, l'entente entre frères et sœurs, vous me direz, c'est toujours pareil... Il aime le basket... bah tiens, j'vous disait qu'il était basketteur... le rouge... le gris... jouer aux jeux-vidéos... tiens il est plus pour les jeux de combats... Et...

« Hé , Naruto ?!

Ah, hum oui, désolé, je réfléchissais...

Ouai, bah je te demandais, et toi, t'habitais où avant ? »

Sans le vouloir, je me suis arrêté de marcher, bousculant un élève derrière moi... Non, je ne peux pas lui parler de ça, pas maintenant, c'est trop dûr... pas maintena...

« Je ne veux pas en parler Kiba, je suis parti de là-bas pour des problèmes, alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me redemande pas ça...

Ok... désolé...

… »

Nous rentrons dans la salle du prochain cours, Chimie... le prof a l'air d'un savant fou... on est deux heures avec lui, en plus...je sens que cette journée va être longue... très longue...


	3. Note

Yoooo Min...

« - BAH ENFIN ON TE REVOIS ON VEUX LA SUITE NOUS TU NOUS MET UN CHAPITRE ET TU NOUS LAI... »

*Active son filtre anti-fangirls yaoistes*

... Voilààààà...

Je disais donc :

Yo Minna, alors, comment cha va depuis ? Moi ça va très bien :p , « ET LA SUITE DE LA FICTION AL... »

La ferme, j'y viens. Alors, la fiction, haha... vous allez rire mais...

« -T'as pas encore trouvée une excuse à la con du genre que ton ordi a cramé alors que t'as juste aucune inspiration, et aucune envie d'écrire ?

- Euh bah...

- Aucune envie d'écrire et juste l'envie pressante de jouer là-maintenant-tout-de-suite à Minecraft, Portal, Assasin's Creed IV, South Park : The Stick Of Truth et Anticham... mhmmh.

- *Met sa main sur sa bouche* La ferme,tu fais de la pub, en plus. »

DONC, j'allais dire, comme l'as si bien rappelée ma conscience, que présentement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment mener la suite de cette fiction... J'ai le début ET la fin en tête... et d'écrites.. oui, what the fuck...mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment arranger la suite de ma fiction, je pense donc à soit :

- Enlever ce "debut" de fiction du site, et écrire le fiction en entier avant de la remettre...

- Ne pas l'enlever, mais vous faire patienter encore plus et vous faire de faux espoirs...

Je pense quand même la laisser, mais je vous le dit tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de suite maintenant, malheureusement, car je travaille en ce moment sur un autre projet de fiction qui est énervant, mais que je tiens à faire ! :"D

Pour vous dire, j'ai beaucoup -trop- de choses à faire pendant ces vacances, notamment reprendre mon apprentissage du japonais et du développement web et logiciel... bon dieu...

« Et tu dois aussi rattraper les 7 saisons de retard que tu as sur Breaking Bad, les deux saisons de retard que tu as sur Games of Thrones, et la saison de retard que tu as sur Walking Dead...

- Mais tu veut m'empêcher de travailler toi, en fait ? ;_;

- Ah, et aussi une saison de Once Upon A Time...

- Mais... mais... je dois bosser ma fiction et au moins mon développement web... ;_;

- Et tu dois encore lire tous les King's Game, la série des Eragon, la série des livres d'Assasin's Creed... Et tu dois contacter l'admin du serveur Minecraft sur le TeamSpeak pour voir ton projet in game avec lui, et ... :D

- La ferme, pitié ;_;

- Héhé :p »

Donc, je vais laisser la fiction en ligne, au final, mais je vous préviens, vous n'aurez pas de chapitres avant un moment... Bye Minna... et... Adieu ma vie sociale... ;_; et j'espère vous revoir vite comme mêm... :facepalm:... quand même... je suis fatiguée moi, allez, bye o/


End file.
